Cher
by Mania do Potter
Summary: - E por que você escolheu "querida" para me dar?  - Porque é assim que eu gostaria que você me chamasse.    A testemunha do mais inocente amor a ser encontrado.


Cher

- Crianças, andem logo, já estamos atrasados! – gritava seu pai lá de baixo, apoiado no corrimão da escada, numa ineficaz tentativa de apressar a ela e a seus irmãos. – Você também Fleur, ainda irá demorar muito? – era também inútil sua tentativa de apressar sua mãe.

Na realidade, ela já estava impecavelmente arrumada, com seu vestidinho azul – que combinava com seus olhos, herdados da mãe – e já passara a única maquiagem permitida pelo pai: um batonzinho rosa, seu favorito; isso porque tinha um leve gostinho de cereja. A verdade é que procurava o pequeno embrulho a tanto tempo secretamente guardado, com o qual iria presentear Teddy na agradável noite de natal em família, na Toca, o evento que será retratado nessa história. Porém é agradável, na nossa história, antes, dar uma passadinha numa outra casa.

Deve-se ressaltar que Teddy Lupin não era um "legítimo" Weasley. Era sobrinho de seu tio Harry, e mesmo não possuindo o sangue Weasley, conseguia se passar perfeitamente como um: primeiro porque fora criado junto e como os Weasleys e segundo porque era comum manter o seu cabelo num vivo tom ruivo, algo presente na maior parte da família – era possível contar nos dedos aqueles que não possuíam cabelos flamejantes. O menino agora possuía 12 anos, e agora cursava o 2º ano de Hogwarts, enquanto ela teria que esperar ainda mais seis meses para ingressar na tão famosa escola de magia e bruxaria. O garoto viera passar as férias de Natal com sua avó e com a família de seu padrinho Harry, para depois retornar à escola. Seria mais um longo tempo distante de Teddy.

Teddy era certamente seu melhor amigo. Isso porque ele era o primo com a idade mais próxima de si, um pouco menos de dois anos de diferença. E quando o garoto fora para Hogwarts, ficara completamente só. Nada mais de tardes inteiras de divertidas brincadeiras. Muito menos o confisco de deliciosas frutas do pomar da Toca. E também, fora o fim das histórias lidas antes de dormir. Ficara isolada porque não construíra uma forte amizade com seus outros primos ou irmãos, porque estes também já haviam se dividido em duplas, trios ou até quartetos, usando também o quesito da idade. Amava a todos, sabia disso, mas amor e amizade eram coisas diferentes, e ficara sem um verdadeiro amigo. Porém, em compensação, passara a ser a mais velha da Toca, e ganhara o respeito de primos e irmãos com o tempo, devido à longa ausência de Teddy. E com esse respeito, conseguiu se enturmar nos grupos já existentes. Mas mesmo assim, não era o mesmo que ter Teddy a seu lado.

Já fazia um bom tempo em que não ficava realmente perto de Teddy. No Natal passado, fora com sua família para a França, pois Gabrielle, sua tia, estava tendo enormes dificuldades em sua primeira gravidez. E durante boa parte das férias de verão de Teddy, ela novamente retornara à França, para visitar o vovô e a vovó Delacour e sua nova priminha, Isabelle Gauthier. Sendo assim, os amiguinhos não tiveram muito tempo juntos.

- Enfim desceu Cher. Eu e Rire já estamos aqui a um bom tempo esperando. Agora só falta sua mãe e Peu para irmos. – dizia seu pai, enquanto descia a escada e escondia o secreto e tão procurado pacotinho dentro de seu vestido – Qual foi o motivo da demora?

- O... ora, papai! Queria ficar bonita! – respondeu a menina levemente nervosa com a possibilidade de seu pai descobrir o motivo. O pai era muito protetor com suas menininhas, mas olhou sem desconfiança para a filha, pensando que ela estava crescendo, e ficando mais vaidosa, assim como a mãe ainda o era. Teria muito trabalho com as filhas.

Após mais uma boa espera, desceram a mulher e a filha restantes a escada, e reclamou da demora e de que sempre chegavam atrasados nas festas da família, porém teve que desistir de reclamar quando viu a esposa – linda como sempre – fazer uma careta de irritação perante a reclamação do marido. Ela dera a desculpa que estava penteando Peu, e que demorara a fazer a trança embutida no cabelo da filha. O homem, sem nada entender de penteados, a não ser sobre como eles podiam realçar a beleza da esposa, acreditou na história de que esse era um difícil e demorado modo de arrumar o cabelo. A verdade é que Fleur estivera num longo e perfumado banho de espuma, preparando-se para uma noite romântica com o marido, algo que se prometia logo após o retorno da Toca. Mas deixemos noites românticas para outras histórias, pois esta certamente deixaria Cher encabulada, e não é este o nosso objetivo.

Enfim chegaram à Toca, já no meio da festa, e todos os tios, tias e primos já estavam lá, até mesmo tia Gabrielle e tio Gerrad foram convidados, e no momento o pequeno embrulho de panos que repousava no colo da tia francesa era o centro das atenções; apenas os primos mais novos estavam afastados, enciumados. Havia uma única exceção: Teddy, que estava encostado no batente da porta para a cozinha, admirando a todos que estavam ao redor dos Gauthier; seu olhar era triste e desolado.

Victorie sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo ao observar Teddy, porém ignorou-o, e aproveitando a distração do primo rapidamente tirou o pequeno embrulho de suas vestes e o colocou debaixo da imensa árvore de natal, que estava ricamente adornada. Percebeu a imensidão de presentes, e exageradamente concluiu haver mais de uma centena de embrulhos. A noite demoraria uma eternidade. Porém isso significava mais tempo perto de Teddy. A alegria se fez presente num sincero sorriso, que em seu rosto permaneceu até chegar perto do primo.

- Oi Teddy. – falou a menina, encabuladamente, enquanto se aproximava do amigo. Tinha sorte de não ter herdado a cabulosa habilidade de se tornar vermelha, algo marcante nos Weasleys – Tem muito tempo que não nos vemos, não? – era a tentativa de começar uma simpática conversa.

O garoto nada respondeu. Teve apenas a delicadeza de produzir um sussurrante grunhido, que lembrava levemente a uma concordância. O cabelo, antes vermelho e num arrepiado em concordância com o cabelo do padrinho, mudou, e tornou-se liso e azul turquesa. E assim permaneceu.

- E o que está achando de Hogwarts, Teddy? – fez uma nova tentativa, a menina.

- Normal. – foi a simples resposta escutada.

- Bom, pessoas, já que já estamos todos aqui, vamos lá fora, onde já está tudo pronto para comermos. Não se preocupe, Gabrielle, querida, vamos ter a ceia embaixo da tenda mágica. Lá não estará frio – disse a vó Weasley, convocando todos a experimentarem de sua deliciosa comida, e falando com a francesa que os visitava e ficou assustava com a perspectiva de levar sua frágil filhinha para o intenso frio de inverno.

Victorie fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Teddy. Quem sabe assim não conseguiam começar uma verdadeira conversa. Ao outro lado do garoto sentou-se Andrômeda Tonks, sua avó, e a partir daí segui-se uma infinidade de pessoas na gigantesca mesa montada para que se coubesse toda a imensa família. Na realidade não era uma única mesa, mas uma sequência de mesas enfileiradas. A conversa foi momentaneamente interrompida entre todos, enquanto todos saboreavam as comidas preparadas pela Sra. Weasley e pelas àquelas trazidas por sua filha e por cada uma de suas noras. No entanto, o silêncio pouco durou, e as conversas novamente retornaram, divididas entre diversos grupos, indo desde a insistência da Sra. Weasley com Carlinhos de que queria uma nova nora e netos imediatamente, até discussões sobre o ministério, quadribol – o esporte bruxo que era a paixão dos Weasley; parecia até que eles nasciam montados em vassouras, tamanho era o fascínio – e entre as crianças, imaginando quais brinquedos ganhariam de natal.

A primogênita de Gui bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu arrancar mais do que meia dúzia de palavras de Teddy, enquanto a própria despejava um monólogo sobre o mesmo. E assim foi por boa parte da noite. Victorie tentando diversas aproximações e Teddy sem expressar reação ou sentimento algum; parecia ignorar a garota. Mas ela sabia que ele não a estava ignorando, estava apenas _infeliz_ – era o que ela achava. E o Natal não era uma data para se estar infeliz, assim pensava, e por isso não saiu de perto de Teddy – _queria animá-lo_. E quanto mais perto, mais seu inocente coraçãozinho disparava. Já sabia a muito o que era isso, porém achava errado. Mas tinha esperanças, pela estória de tia Gina.

As crianças estavam no entorno da árvore, abrindo seus presentes, e todos os adultos ao redor, esperando para ver a alegria estampada nas pequeninas faces de seus filhos e filhas. Exceto duas das crianças, que passaram despercebidas pelos adultos. Teddy estava novamente no batente da porta, e Victoire apenas o observava, pensando em que atitude tomar. E decidiu-se. Foi até o garoto.

- Oi Teddy. E então, o que comprou para mim? – perguntou manhosamente a menina agarrada ao braço do amigo, envolvendo-o com os seus próprios, numa tentativa de transmitir carinho.

- O que foi Victoire? – a garota imediatamente ficou ressentida: ele nunca a chamara de Victoire, apenas por seu apelido, Vicky – Por que está tão grudenta hoje? O que aconteceu que não consegue me deixar em paz? – rebateu irritado – E por que eu deveria te dar algum presente? Nem ao menos somos parentes! Nunca fomos nem nunca seremos primos!

A menina abriu a boca e permaneceu parada diante do amigo. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Fechou a boca e a abriu novamente, para mais uma vez fechá-la. Sem intenção, seus lábios fizeram uma contorção, formando um bico, que atestava toda sua angústia que sentia no momento. Seus olhos ficaram trêmulos, e uma solitária lágrima desceu por seu rosto, morrendo quando encontrou a lã de seu suéter feito pela avó Weasley. De maneira rápida, porém sem que chamasse a atenção dos adultos, a garota empurrou Teddy de sua frente e silenciosamente subiu pelas escadas, se dirigindo ao quarto em que dormiria aquela noite, já que era uma tradição Weasley as crianças dormirem na Toca na noite de Natal, onde podiam se divertir com seus presentes na presença dos primos. Teddy viu o único lamurio salgado de Victoire, e pelo semblante resultante da partida da menina, foi possível notar que se arrependeu imediatamente de sua atitude, porém não foi capaz de ir atrás da garota.

Pouco tempo depois foi possível ouvir Gui Weasley chamando por "Cher", e ao não ter um retorno, ficou desapontado por não poder se despedir da tão querida filha mais velha – que segundo a irmã, já estava dormindo – e que como todas as crianças, dormiria na Toca. Os pais estavam indo para casa, e deixando todas as crianças aos cuidados da vó Weasley. E é depois deste momento, já em casa e sem crianças, que o primogênito Weasley teria uma noite muito romântica com a esposa, enfim sabendo a demora da francesa em se aprontar para a noite. Mas novamente devemos ignorar tal parte da história, não tão interessante assim, afinal, este tipo de romance constrange Victoire e todas as crianças Weasleys e Potters.

A noite já se fazia presente a um bom tempo. Partículas alvas desciam dos seus, acumulando sobre o telhado da Toca, sobre a tenda lá fora montada e sobre os galhos desnudos das árvores do pomar. Dividia o quarto com sua irmã e suas primas Rose, Molly e Lucy. Tentava a muito dormir, porém seus pensamentos não lhe permitiam, e ficou o tempo todo revirando em sua cama, apenas ouvindo as suaves respirações das pequenas meninas. Observou a janela presente no antigo quarto de tia Gina, e viu a escuridão pontilhada por pequeninos flocos de neve que passavam rapidamente. Resolveu descer um pouco, onde, na cozinha, tomaria um copo de leite quente e comeria alguns biscoitos, para quem sabe se acalmar e conseguir enfim dormir um pouco.

Desceu o mais silenciosamente as escadas, porém nos últimos degraus, já desgastados, ouviu-se um gemido produzido por seu passar. Parou e esperou, para verificar se acidentalmente não acordara alguém. O único som escutado foi o mais profundo silêncio, e pôs-se a caminhar novamente. Chegando ao andar debaixo, percebeu uma trêmula e fraca luz vinda pela porta entreaberta da cozinha; a luz incidia sobre a árvore, e fora possível notar que ainda restavam presentes a serem abertos.. Era provável que não fosse a única sem conseguir dormir. Vagarosamente se encaminhou para a luz e empurrando a porta entrou no cômodo e foi possível ver Teddy sentado à mesa, acompanhado por uma única vela e um copo de leite pela metade. Ele aparentava estar incrivelmente decidiu bancar a madura, e pegando um copo de leite e biscoitos, sentou ao lado do menino, fingindo que o mesmo nem estava ali. Certo, não tão madura assim.

- Er... Vicky, me desculpa pelo que disse mais cedo. Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas... Me perdoa? – o menino declarou após uma infrutífera tentativa de chamar-lhe a atenção, cutucando brevemente seu braço; Victoire não demonstraram nenhuma reação quanto às palavras do primo, dignando-se a continuar comendo seus deliciosos biscoitos de chocolate.

"Sabe, às vezes eu sou um tolo. Acontece que eu estava mal a noite inteira, e acabei descontando na pessoa errada, você. Eu não devia ter feito isso." Ela continuava ignorando Teddy. "Quer parar de ser bobalhona e aceitar logo as minhas desculpas?" O menino ficou rapidamente irritado com o descaso, e partir para um caminho mais agressivo – isso sempre funcionava com os Weasleys.

- Bobalhona? Eu? Seu, seu, seu boboca! – a loirinha respondeu com um mostrar de língua, e novamente virou a cara. "Então ele pensa que sou boba? Que o que eu sinto é bobeira?". Seus olhos ficaram marejados.

- Não, nunca. Você nunca foi nem nunca será boba! Me desculpa, de novo, por favor. – o menino levantou-se da cadeira e foi ficar frente a frente com a menina, e viu seus olhos, seus doces olhinhos azuis, derramando novas lágrimas – Por favor, me desculpe. – e abraços a menina, querendo transmitir toda sua amizade. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo que pareceram horas, mas que não foram mais do que poucos minutos, o suficiente para deixar ambos constrangidos.

"Sabe por que eu estava mal hoje?" Ele repentinamente perguntou, e ela rapidamente negou com um movimento da cabeça – tinha um desejo inquieto de saber o motivo. "Estava com inveja." Ela ficou chocada, sem saber o que pensar. Por que ele estaria com inveja? "Inveja de vocês Weasleys e da família do meu padrinho. Por que vocês podem ter pais? Por que meus pais tinham que ter morrido? Por que eles não podiam ter sido egoístas, e ficado fora da batalha? Por que nunca vou receber um abraço de mãe? Por que eu, justo eu? Por quê?" Ele sussurrava, com medo de suas revelações. "Não tenho nenhuma lembrança deles. Eu amo o meu padrinho e toda a família dele, e eu amo a minha avó, mas porque eu não posso ter a minha própria família?"

"Sabe, todos em Hogwarts voltam para casa, para suas famílias, por que eles tinham que ter feito isso comigo? Ao invés de terem lutado poderiam me esperar em King's Cross!" E agora era o lamento que se apossava do menino, e um grosso caminho de lágrimas tornou-se visível em seu tenro rosto. Agora era a loirinha que abraçava aquele de cabelo azul turquesa, e pouco depois sussurrou algo a que ele não prestou atenção. Soltou-o, e ele ficou perdido, mas não por muito tempo, pois ela voltou em questão de segundos, com um pequeno pacotinho em sua mão.

- _Feche os olhos_. – foi o sussurro da menina, e ele assim obedeceu. Ele sentiu a loirinha passar alguma coisa em volta de seu pescoço – _Já pode abrir._

Ele uma pequena correntinha, com um pingente dourado pendurado nela, com leves detalhes em relevo. Pegou-o em sua mão e notou um pequeno fecho, o qual, abrindo, revelou uma bonita foto de Victoire, e embaixo da mesma, escrito _Cher_. Fechou-o.

- Faz par com o meu, olhe. – e ela mostrou um pingente idêntico ao do garoto, com o detalhe de ser inverso ao mesmo; se uniam a partir dos fechos, e juntos, os detalhes em relevo formavam o símbolo _T&V_. Abrindo os dois, pode-se notar que no dela estava um foto de Teddy, ainda novo, com cerca de oito anos. Embaixo estava escrito _Éternelle_. – Juntei um ano de mesada para comprá-los... Queria que você soubesse que sempre terá a mim... Você já faz parte de toda a nossa família, mas pensei em te relembrar que o que há entre a gente era, e é, especial... – ela olhava para o chão, encabulada.

- O que significa _Éternelle_?

- Eterno, em francês. _Cher_ é um apelido meu. Papai me deu, assim que eu nasci, e desde então praticamente só me chama assim. Só quando está chateado ou decepcionado comigo que se lembra do meu nome. – respondeu sem graça

- E significa...

- _Querida_... – sussurrou

- E por que você escolheu quer...- a pergunta do menino foi interrompida, esquecida pelo tempo.

Cher foi rápida, e não deu margens para que o menino reagisse. Talvez pelo susto, por ter sido pego de surpresa, ou talvez porque ele também quisesse isso, e só faltasse descobrir. Mas ainda sim, ele não conseguiu resistir à loirinha, que foi de encontro a si, e colou os lábios de ambos. Foi um selinho, um simples selinho. Mas muito especial, como qualquer primeiro beijo. Durou poucos segundos, mas segundos estes, suficientes para se enraizarem eternamente nos puros corazõezinhos. Eterno não num sentido de longevidade, mas sim de intenso enquanto durar. E era um sentimento duradouro, e adiantando o futuro, durou por toda a vida de ambas as crianças. Os lábios foram lentamente se distanciando, porém as testas continuaram unidas pelo abraço. Os olhos se abriram aos poucos, e o antes cinza, e agora azul, encarou o mais brilhante de todos os olhos azuis, pelo menos naquela noite.

-_ Porque é assim que eu gostaria que você me chamasse._ – e completamente corada, desgarrou-se do menino, e subiu correndo as escadas, com o sorriso mais sincero que já dera, estampado em sua face.

Teddy nada fizera além de permanecer ali, parado, com os dedos correndo os lábios. Agora compreendia porque Victoire era assim com si, e gostara. Também sorriu.

É parece que no final não conseguimos escapar das noites românticas, Pode não parecer, mas é extremamente romântica para uma menina loira de onze anos incompletos. Principalmente porque desde então seu pedido fora atendido, e agora eram dois homens em sua vida a lhe chamar de _Cher_.

Victoire – Cher (querida)

Dominique – Peu (pequenina)

Louis – Rire (risada/gragalhada)

Teddy – Éternelle (eterno)


End file.
